


Don't stop the music

by NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Napoleon, D/s, Dancing, Dom/sub, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Smut, Songfic, Top!Illya, Unsafe Sex, no lube except spit, poor preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon goes out to let off some steam and discovers that stranger that is totally his type...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stop the music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/gifts).



> Well hello! This is my first fic on Ao3 and English isn't my natural tongue so there might be some mistakes. Sorry for that. Also a great way to introduce my work. Writing smut. Usually I write stuff with more sense in it but whatever...
> 
> The song is: "Don't stop the music" by Rihanna  
> I recommend listening to it while reading. :)
> 
> Thanks to nomnomnerual/nerdyneko, the Napoleon to my Illya. :*

# Don't stop the music

_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_  
_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving_  
_Shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, yeah_  
_Who knew_  
_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_  
_You're making staying over here, impossible_  
_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_  
_If you don't have to go, don't_

Napoleon was out tonight, just letting off some steam that had built during the week. It was already pretty late, heading close to midnight, as he got to his favourite disco. Time to dance!  
Usually he liked taking someone home but today he really hadn’t the nerve. But suddenly he noticed the guy over there at the bar, lean, tall and totally his type. After a quick check-out of his body his gaze moved up only to be met with a burning stare out of blue eyes. Well this was certainly a surprise. He was really intimidating in a very hot way. He instantly hoped the stranger would stay a bit longer.

_Do you know what you started?_  
_I just came here to party_

Napoleon continued dancing even though inside he felt a bit jittery as the blonde guy left his date and made his way over to him. He turned to the rhythm of the music so his back was now facing to his target. Soon he felt big, solid hands on his hips, a strong body moving and pressing against his in just the right way.

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_

It was almost obscene how they moved, the hands on his waist, the breath on his neck, the press of a hard cock against his ass. It made him feel prettily wanted and he bathed in the feeling of being the centre of attention.

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

The stranger’s hands moved up over his chest, over his arms, which were thrown in the air, and reached his hands so he could spin him around. Their chests pressed together, the space between them minimizing. Sharing their breaths Napoleon drowned in those blue eyes. 

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

They continued dancing like this. Retreating, coming back to each other, never breaking the burning gaze they were sharing. He couldn’t stop and didn’t want to, letting himself float into the music, their bodies moving in one rhythm. He’d like to just grab the guy and run off with him showing him another world where only the two of them would exist. Shall the music never end that carried them along in its flow.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_  
_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

When the dancefloor emptied around them neither of them was ready to stop so Napoleon dragged the beautiful stranger along with him to his close by apartment. He turned his music station on, some dance music to continue their little game. They instantly fell back into their pattern: moving, pressing, longing. The tension built up and Napoleon knew it wasn’t going to linger for forever but for now he played a little hard to get: retreating whenever the stranger came to close and regarding him with a playful look. 

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_  
_This is a private show_

At some point the stranger had enough grabbing Napoleon and forcing him close to him. Their gazes were on fire as they were spinning around. This was not supposed for someone else’s eyes, their looks undressing each other.

_Do you know what you started?_  
_I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_

He wasn’t sure if the stranger knew what he triggered inside of Napoleon but the hard cock told him enough to know that at least he wouldn’t have to bring himself off alone this night.

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

The stranger held him close with strong arms around him. They hadn’t even spoken till now. “What’s your name?” Napoleon breathed into his ear.

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

“Do you ask all your customers that?”  
“Wait, I’m not a slut.”  
The stranger leant forward. “Yes, you are.”

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

Napoleon was honestly taken by surprise at the Russian accent and how his statement turned him on. 

_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_

Suddenly the stranger shoved him against a wall and went directly for his throat. It followed a blur of biting, kissing and abusing his naked skin in every way one could imagine. 

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Fingers were clawing on his clothes, ripping it apart to free more of his skin. It was only then that their mouths found each other and it’s pretty much possible that Napoleon got unconscious during the act because he’s never been kissed like _this_. Full of lust and desire, forming a fire inside his stomach, burning bright.

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

His pants and boxers were being removed leaving him naked and exposed. He’s never been turned on more by anything. Greedy fingers explored his body and didn’t let him get away. “Please.” He pleaded. 

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

“Shut up when I’m fucking you, whore!” The stranger forced two fingers inside his mouth and Napoleon moaned at the sudden intrusion which earned him that the fingers where shoved so deep inside him his gag reflex started to kick in.

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_

Soon his hole was being opened up for whatever might be following; though he had a vague idea from dancing that the cock wasn’t something to underestimate.  
He was still too tight and dry as the fingers were removed and replaced by something far bigger. 

_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

He was pressed into the wall while the bigger male pounded into him taking everything he wanted till nothing was left.  
As he was pumped full of beautiful cum he spilled his semen as well painting white stripes on his wallpaper.

_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_

The stranger left soon after, leaving Napoleon looking like a mess. Cum was dripping down his legs, sweat dripping down his spine and he was thinking if the stranger did not only take all the pleasure he wanted but also maybe a bit of his heart.  
When he went to sleep he dreamed of blue eyes.


End file.
